


Taking Time

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Collaboration, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Collab with Pervywithasideofcake on tumblr! Enjoy his amazing visual part here:http://pervywithasideofcake.tumblr.com/post/157401387830/collaboration-with-bisexualowain-jack-has





	

Even in Ranulf’s considerably wide arsenal of weapons to use against Ike, none were nearly as effective as neck kisses.

It was a pleasure in and of itself to watch the muscular man’s stoic and strong façade break into mush in a fit of laughter, when his weak point was exploited, and his boyfriend was very keen on such exploitation.

“Oh, this is almost too easy… you should put up more resistance,” the laguz commented, before pressing his lips against the right side of Ike’s neck, which was already covered in small love-bites.

“Believe me, I’m trying to resist it,” Ike replied, wiping the corners of his eyes and biting his lower lip, right before Ranulf’s assault began anew. “You just don’t waste any time, huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Ranulf asked, his voice showing amusement as he left Ike’s neck alone and faced him. “I’m just getting started. The night is young, after all.”

Ranulf’s whispers, though unnecessary in lieu of the fact that the pair was completely alone in their tent, felt like a sweet, inescapable invitation to Ike. He pulled Ranulf against his body and kissed him on the lips without reservations.

Ranulf giggled and smiled against Ike’s lips, teasing the man by nipping at his lower lip and using a little too much tongue than what was called for. All of that was in the name of letting Ike think he was in control, however.

With a sudden, strong push, the laguz began acting out his plan, setting Ike on his back and then climbing on top of him, effectively pinning the larger man against the cot.

Ike’s raised eyebrow and the evident flush upon his cheeks revealed that he was surprised by his boyfriend’s sudden actions. He had to admit, watching Ranulf take the lead was quite alluring.

“What’s the matter, Ike?” Ranulf asked, bringing his face as close to Ike’s as possible, touching foreheads with him for a second, before whispering directly into his right ear. “Cat got your tongue?”

As much as the mercenary leader wanted to chastise his lover for the corny, overused pun at such a time, he had no chance to do so, for Ranulf followed the jape with a stolen, wild kiss. He managed not only to steal a kiss, but Ike’s breath in one fell swoop.

“Someone’s very… assertive tonight,” Ike said, wondering if his mind could even find the right words, when they finally drew apart. His hands still firmly grasped Ranulf’s hair, even after their deep kiss had ended.

“What can I say? I’ve got my eyes on the prize,” Ranulf admitted, right before his right hand came to rest on Ike’s crotch. He rubbed his boyfriend through the fabric of his trousers, gently at first, but steadily upping the speed of his movements.

“It’s er, getting hot in here…” Ike complained, licking his lower lip slightly while under the watchful, differently-colored eyes of his boyfriend.

“Well, I have a very simple solution to that problem!” Ranulf stated, before he stopped pressing Ike against the bed, if only for enough time to remove his clothes and toss them aside.

Ike remained in his underwear, and Ranulf was presently too busy slowly removing everything he was wearing to pay attention to his boyfriend’s silent pleas for the removal of his undergaments. Either that, or he did it on purpose, along with much teasing yet to be done.

“Miss me?” Ranulf asked, after pressing his lithe frame against Ike’s rugged body, once more. This was just enough to pin Ike under him, though he knew the man could easily turn it around, if he truly wanted to. Ranulf was well aware that Ike enjoyed this type of attention.

“I wouldn’t really say I’m the clingy one in this relationship,” Ike joked back, his gaze meeting Ranulf’s.

“Clinging to you is really fun, though. Wouldn’t you say?” After Ranulf spoke, he began rubbing himself against Ike, specifically grinding his exposed erection against Ike’s concealed one.

Ike cursed under his breath, feeling himself getting harder and wetter for his teasing boyfriend, though he cursed the redness on his own cheeks even more.

“I will take that as a yes,” Ranulf giggled, before going for Ike’s lips once again. This kiss managed to be even rougher than the previous ones. Ike was clearly hungry for him.

Ranulf took Ike’s right hand in his left, intertwining fingers with him before raising his boyfriend’s arm above his head, to hold him there as his kisses began making their way down from Ike’s cheeks to his neck.

Ike squirmed under the overpowering nature of Ranulf’s lips on his weak spot. “Ran…” he whispered, closing his eyes.

Ranulf’s tail swished happily in the air. Hearing Ike call him that - a nickname reserved only for the most private and intimate of moments - was enough of a signal that Ike was greatly enjoying the experience.

Knowing Ike was enjoying it only meant Ranulf now had to bring out his best material. He pressed down his sharp teeth against Ike’s neck, with enough finesse as to not hurt him, but strong enough to be felt.

Ike’s free hand tugged harshly on Ranulf’s hair and the beorc let out an unrestrained moan. He battled against himself over asking for more.

When the pair was this close and this intimate, it was almost as if they shared a mind, owing to how easily they communicated, even without words.

Ranulf carefully licked the red spot his teeth and lips had left on Ike’s peachy skin, before biting down again, a little lower this time.

Though Ike had been a fan of Ranulf in bed ever since their first time, no matter what role each of them played, he had to admit that he favored this type of night, in which Ranulf got so meticulous and thorough with him.

Kissing his way down Ike’s neck to his broad shoulders and shapely arms was pleasurable in its own, but having Ike’s rough gasps for air as the only sounds in the tent made it even more enjoyable for the laguz.

It was an uphill struggle to restrain his urges to simply go for broke and get inside his lover, but Ranulf was heavily committed to his own teasing ways, as well as to enjoying Ike’s reactions to them.

Ranulf let go of Ike’s hand, quickly putting his own to good use by grabbing hold of the right side of Ike’s chest, groping it while using his tongue to tease the other side.

Ike’s toes curled when Ranulf focused on his nipples. He wasn’t sure if he ought to feel at least a bit ashamed of how much he enjoyed being teased there, but one glance at  
Ranulf’s happy, entertained face made him feel more comfortable and put an end to his worries.

Though the mercenary had just thrown his head back, letting Ranulf go down on him, he couldn’t resist a peek through half-open eyelids. He watched in anticipation as Ranulf peppered his abs with kisses and then climbed even lower than that, towards his fuzzy love trail.

Quick fingers worked on the sides of Ike’s underwear, sliding it down slowly and steadily revealing more of Ike’s big, hard cock. Ranulf no longer pinned Ike against their cot, but his current action was more than enough to hold him in place.

Ranulf always began with the head, and it was an even more inviting starting point due to the pre-cum that still leaked from it.

Having his lover’s hot breath on his cock, after having it tucked inside his underwear for so long felt like an amazing release, specially considering how much teasing Ike had endured from his beloved.

Ranulf lapped gleefully at the tip of Ike’s cock, savoring the direct results of their foreplay. He formed a fist around Ike’s shaft, lazily jerking it while giving the head full attention.

Getting the head of Ike’s cock inside his mouth wasn’t as difficult now as it had been when they started dating. Ranulf had plenty of experience with it now, and he was always willing to practice. This was a favorite activity of theirs when they had to be quick.

Neither the drool he couldn’t control, nor the precarious position he had to keep his jaw in served to diminish how much Ranulf enjoyed blowing Ike. From the taste to the size of it, along with how much Ike moaned in response, it was perfect.

Ranulf held on to Ike’s thick thighs while blowing him. He liked to feel them tense up when he kissed the sides of Ike’s shaft, as well as when he managed to fit the organ deeper inside his mouth, sucking on it with intent, before pulling back and doing it again.

The repetition was what really got to Ike. The experience he knew the Cat-boy had in blowing him had allowed Ranulf to find the perfect rhythm to drive him over the edge.

Bobbing his head up and down to get the cock inside his mouth almost fully, giving thorough licks to the shaft and tip, in addition to kissing the base of it and playing a little with his balls from time to time, it was all so good that Ike worried he’d be climaxing before the main act, but he held strong.

Ike’s firm grasp of Ranulf’s hair only ceased when Ranulf drew apart. He watched Ranulf nuzzle his shaft and plant a final kiss on the head. “Ran… that was really good.”

Ranulf’s ears perked up when he heard the nickname being used again, and he gave Ike a wide smile before speaking. “I’m touched by you being so honest, but we do have more to do, don’t we?”

“I would like that very much,” Ike nodded in agreement. “I want you to… have your way with me tonight.”

Hearing Ike say it out loud was fully outside Ranulf’s expectations, though it certainly put a spring on his step. Ranulf let go of Ike’s thighs, sitting up on the cot and leaning in for another kiss on the lips, this one shorter, but sweeter.

“I couldn’t say no to such a request… even though it was squarely within my plans, anyways,” Ranulf admitted, cupping Ike’s cheek with his warm hands.

Ike gave Ranulf a gentle smile. Even he was surprised at what he had said, but he didn’t have any reason to take it back. He turned on the cot, laying on his side and then motioned with his head for Ranulf to lie down behind him.

Spooning was one of Ike and Ranulf’s favorite positions to sleep in, but they’d only seldomly adhered to it during sex, aside from occasionally messing around after waking up.

“If I can be embarrassingly honest, I’m really excited for this,” Ranulf admitted, while settling in next to Ike, after having found the lube.

“I don’t think that’s any more embarrassing than what I asked you to do…” Ike whispered, before melting instantly when Ranulf began kissing the back of his neck.

“Hmm, how weird. I must have forgotten what it was that you wanted me to do. Could you repeat that?” Ranulf asked, holding in a giggle.

“You aren’t gonna get it from me again. Not unless you work for it,” Ike stated plainly, nuzzling the cot as he felt Ranulf’s slicked fingers reach down on his body.

“That sounds a lot like a challenge, and you know me… I really cannot resist those,” Ranulf said, whispering the end of his sentence against Ike’s ear, before nibbling on it.

Ike gasped involuntarily when Ranulf’s index finger breached his entrance. It was impeccably well-lubed and Ike was fully willing and excited to take Ranulf, but there was still some prepping to be done.

Retrieving his index finger, Ranulf circled Ike’s pucker with his middle finger, before inserting it next, now facing vastly less resistance than the first time. He pumped his finger inside gently and slowly, and only when he felt that it was enough, he insert a second finger.

A moan of approval from Ike was enough to tell Ranulf that it felt right. The laguz then promptly buried his face on Ike’s neck, covering it with small, ticklish kisses while his fingers worked wonders to stretch him out.

Ike’s breath grew ragged when Ranulf sped up the insertion and withdrawal of his fingers. He hugged himself and tried to stick out his lower body to give Ranulf better access.

“I think this is enough,” Ranulf said under his breath after removing both fingers and wiping the faint remainder of the fluid on the cot. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Ike’s response came immediately, the tone of his voice showing no hesitation whatsoever, but a great deal of excitement.

Ranulf shifted again on the cot, bringing his body closer to Ike’s while also making himself hard with one hand, which also served to lube his own cock up.

Ike raised one of his legs slightly, and Ranulf did not miss the cue to hold it in place by the thigh, before positioning himself just right and making the first move.

Ike’s whole body shook as a wave of adrenaline took him over. Ranulf’s cock was now inside of him, and already he wanted to ask for more.

Ranulf purred as he began thrusting inside Ike’s warmth, slowly at first. He burned Ike’s heavy breathing in his memory, for it was a true delight to his ears.

Though he couldn’t coherently string words together, at that moment, Ike told Ranulf how much he was enjoying it by giving him a mixture of small yesses and grunts, biting his lower lip when Ranulf got deep inside of him.

Ranulf was quick to find a good rhythm, neither too fast nor too slow, but just perfect for him and for Ike. He was deliberate in every movement, down to the way he held on to Ike’s body.

Ike threw himself back, feeling fully comfortable in Ranulf’s embrace as the laguz penetrated him. Their warm and sweaty bodies kept both of them enthralled in their activity, specially enjoyable in such a chilly night.

Pressing Ike’s bigger, more muscular frame against his while thrusting inside of him was a pleasure known only to Ranulf, and he kissed Ike’s neck as a way to thank his lover for allowing him to experience it.

With his free hand, Ike formed a fist around his cock, pumping it fast and hard as he attempted to match the rhythm of Ranulf’s pounding inside of him.

Ranulf’s thrusts became faster and more forceful as both of them neared their peaks, just as the two men became louder in their moans.

Ike felt Ranulf’s cock rub against his sweet spot and moaned accordingly, a cue Ranulf understood immediately.

“Ike…” Ranulf moaned as he climaxed, slowing down the pace of his thrusts and loosening his hold of Ike’s muscular thigh.

Ike couldn’t vocalize anything too complicated right then, but the feeling of being filled up was enough to bring forth his own climax, making a mess of his stomach and on the cot.

Slowly, Ranulf removed his cock from inside of Ike, though they remained spooning while trying to catch their respective breaths.

Ike turned around to face Ranulf, giving him a quick peck on the lips, which Ranulf appreciated and understood as Ike’s way to say thanks. Not content with just that, however, Ike then pulled Ranulf into another, deeper kiss.

Ranulf rested his head tenderly on Ike’s chest, his favorite place to lean against, before whispering. “I hope I was up to the challenge.”

“You went above and beyond,” Ike admitted in a raspy voice, still trying to regain his ability to think clearly, while affectionately petting Ranulf’s hair.

“It always feels good to try new things with you, Ike,” Ranulf told him, while closing his eyes and smiling, thinking about how he’d reminisce about this night in the future, but also deciding to repeat this again sooner, rather than later.

“I also like it when you take your time with me…” Ike told him honestly, hugging his beloved cat-boy with all of his strength and earning a purr of approval for it, before both of them settled into their positions to sleep.


End file.
